1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to illumination systems, and more particularly to a method of controlling multiple lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an illumination system of multiple lamps includes an input interface provided at a control terminal, a signal transmitter, a plurality of signal receivers provided at a load terminal, a plurality of driving devices, and a plurality of lamps, wherein the input interface is electrically connected to the signal transmitter, the signal receivers are electrically connected to the signal transmitter, and the signal receivers are sequentially connected to each driving device and each lamp. When a user controls the lamps through the input interface, the signal transmitter accordingly transmits a signal to the signal receivers, and each signal receiver then transmits a corresponding control signal to each driving device to control the connected lamp.
However, a signal receiver is composed of electronic components, which may cause time bias for sending signals due to differences of manufacturing process, temperature, interfering noises among the electronic components, or even due to unstable voltage, and each lamp may be operated at different time point as a result, especially when the luminance of the lamps is repeatedly changed by the driving devices under control of the signal receivers. With longer time or more times of changing the luminance, the difference of the luminance among the lamps may become more obvious, and therefore the lamps are unable to maintain an even luminance together.